Unidentified Wiki:Featured Case nominations
Here on the Unidentified Wiki, we value the extensive contributions by our variety of diverse editors. Here, members of the site can nominate a case close to them for "featured" status, which indicates the importance of the article's subject to our website. See our current list of featured cases here. Definition of a "Featured Case" A featured case can have two major reasons for nomination. The first is for its popularity in the media or legacy it left. Its importance to bringing change in the field of science and technology or perhaps the length of time it may have taken to solve. A second factor is the content of the article. A case may not be as well known to the public, yet the quality of writing and the amount of work put into the page is worth recognizing. Cases with a featured status will have a star symbol next to their name in the infobox portion of their entry. Guidelines For those participating in the nomination process or the discussion following, some steps must be taken. * To nominate a case, add a new section to this page detailing the case title (with a link), giving a short description and why it was nominated. * Users are to respond with "support," "neutral," or "oppose" in bold, followed by their reason for such a decision. ** In order to be selected, a case must have at least three "support" votes. *** The votes supporting the nomination must outnumber the opposition votes. *** At least one administrator is required to voice support for a nomination to be selected. * All comments must be civil and appropriate. Failure to do so may result in a temporary block. * Decisions should be made by means other than emotional; as we need to avoid bias of this type. * Cases that have issues with formatting, copy and pasting from other sources, or otherwise very short are intelligible for nomination until such concerns are adjusted. * Please link to your user page (ex: Example) at the end of your comment to identify yourself as the voter. Nominations Elizabeth Short Elizabeth Short, also known as the Black Dahlia, who was murdered and dismembered in 1947. Her murder was the inspiration for theories, documentaries, novels, movies, and even a video game, as well as playing a significant role in the formation of the sex offender registry in California. (Nominated by Yukine's Odyssey.) * Neutral: I'm a bit conflicted with adding featured status, as Short was not unidentified for a long time (according to the Wikipedia page). However, it is worth recognizing the notoriety of the case throughout the years and its legacy. I'm choosing to remain neutral on this discussion, as I do not want to discourage the nomination process. -Gourami Watcher *'Support': My main reason for support is that the year she was murdered was 1947. The reason for this is the recent theory regarding serial killers and war. 1947 was around the beginning of the "golden age" of serial killers. Elizabeth Short falls into this category. Too I think it was a prime example of the serial killer of this era. - CRUXELOQUENS * Oppose: I sat on this one for a while and I thought I was neutral but I probably lean more towards oppose. Even though her case is very significant and has had an impact, she was only unidentified for a short period of time and the focus on this wiki is on the unidentified and the missing. - Hoshiiiii Benjamin Kyle Benjamin Kyle, real name William Burgess Powell, is a man who was found nude, beaten, and sunburned behind a Burger King in 2004. He survived the attack but developed amnesia, causing him to forget his identity. His case is a special unidentified person case because it is one of the most well-known amnesia victim cases, being widely publicized in the media, appearing on Dr. Phil and being the subject of a documentary. (Nominated by EnterTheLizard) * Oppose: At this time, the article needs to be revamped, as it is closely paraphrased/copied from one or more sources. It is a prominent case and I would support this nomination if the required changes would be made. -Gourami Watcher *'Support': There would be more that needs to be added to the article, however, he was a very prominent UID who had significant media coverage so I believe he should be featured. - Hoshiiiii Niki Bakoles Niki Bakoles, formerly was known as Saltair Sally, was a young woman whose skeletal remains were found in Utah in 2000 and was identified nearly 12 years later. This article contains extensive details about the case, her life leading up to her disappearance, her discovery, and identification. (Nominated by EnterTheLizard) * Neutral: I agree on the notability of the case, as well as the coverage of her article. However, it might need some more organization with sections and format. I'm currently working on a "manual of style" for articles to be based on. -Gourami Watcher * Neutral: I would agree with this nomination and to make this a featured case, however I do believe the article needs better formatting and organisation before it can become featured - Hoshiiiii Iredell County John Doe Iredell County John Doe was discovered in blankets stabbed and shot in the face to death and set on fire. The way he was found is indicative of organized crime and could be gang-related. This is one of the rare cases where the body is lost and DNA is unavailable thus bringing publicity to this case could set an example to related agencies in crime resolution. (Nominated by Predator Point) * Oppose: The article does need a bit more expansion to be considered. I do agree to feature it would bring awareness, but this cannot be the sole reason to do so. -Gourami Watcher *'Oppose': The article is not very detailed or sourced. If more is added to the article in the future, I might consider supporting this case to be featured - Hoshiiiii Dana Lowrey Dana Lowrey was a young woman whose skeletal remains were found in Ohio in 2007. She was identified by the DNA Doe Project in 2019. Dana's case is considerably well known in the community, as well as having a sizeable amount of attention from the media. (Nominated by EnterTheLizard) * Support: Considering her status as a considerably known UID, her story, the media coverage and her identification by the DNA Doe Project, I would support this to be a featured case. - Hoshiiiii * Support: Lowrey's case was well-known even before her identification and was all over the media following her identification. The rare instance of her murder's probability of being solved is also evident. -Gourami Watcher Vernon County Jane Doe Vernon County Jane Doe was an elderly female who was found murdered in Wisconsin in 1984. She had been beaten, her hands severed from her body and had been dumped at the location she had been found in. She is quite a prominent UID case with her own Wikipedia article, extensive leads and has recently been taken on by the DNA Doe Project. She is also a UID who is elderly, which many of our featured cases are not. (Nominated by Hoshiiiii) * Support: As she was found in my home state and has had a significant amount of testing and media coverage. Interestingly, when I originally came across this case, I actually wondered if I was related to her because of a resemblance to my grandfather (we're not related, as our DNA would have matched in GedMatch by now).-Gourami Watcher Jimmy Hoffa Jimmy Hoffa was an influential figure who disappeared in suspicious circumstances. His case is currently investigated by FBI and is subject to many lively discussions about possible criminal groupings. Considering the multiple theories that are neither proven nor disproven and the fact that he has an enduring legacy, he would be a good subject of a featured case too. (Nominated by Predator Point) * Support: A well known missing persons case with a great legacy that continues to be the subject of many theories and discussions to this very day - Hoshiiiii Opelika Jane Doe Opelika Jane Doe was a young girl who was found dead in a trailer park in Alabama in 2012. She is a well-known UID and NCMEC case that has extensive leads and media appearances, in addition to interesting theories like the photographs that could be her. (Nominated by Hoshiiiii) Archived discussions *Archived Featured Case discussions